


Secrets Untold

by R0ck3r_m0mma2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0ck3r_m0mma2013/pseuds/R0ck3r_m0mma2013
Summary: True love blossoms between two best friends, and while maybe some secrets should not be kept as a secret. All in the grounds of Hogwarts in the great days before the four best friends even became the Marauders. Moody, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs just normal wizarding sixth year students.All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, this is just my fanfiction of her work and takes place before Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.





	1. Back to Hogwarts

'Why did I have to stay out so late,' Remus questioned himself. Looking at the darkened sky, upon seeing the moon peeking into sight, he started running as fast as possible towards his house. Legs aching, lungs yearning for air, the house came into sight. 'Come on, come on, Remus you can beat the rising moon,' calmly trying to get his body to believe him.  
Finally getting to the door, he grabbed the cold handle swung open the door and then slammed it shut just as the moonlight hit it.  
"Whew," Remus sighed with relief as he slid down the door to the floor. "At least I live alone here," he said with a pained voice. Getting up from the floor Remus started gathering his school things that were spread all over the house. Having gathered all of his school books and robes, he threw himself down on his bed and looked at the picture next to the lamp at his bedside. Picking up the picture to see his best friends, he stares at his raven haired friend, touching the face in the picture.  
"Tomorrow is the first day back to school. It will be the beginning of a new year, and a new secret." Remus pulls the picture to his chest, and as his eyes start to close he whispers, "I don't know what I would do if you left my side, Sirius."  
The morning sunlight started seeping in through the cracks in the boarded up windows. As the light shone right next to Remus' face, as though to be an alarm clock he slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed away all of the sleep from the night before, and after stretching he looked down at the picture still firmly grasped in his arms.  
"Today's the day I get to see you again," Remus said joyfully. He sprang from his bed, which sat on the floor, and quickly got the last few things ready for school. Having already put on his uniform he quickly adjusted his tie and slipped into his school robes. He then turned towards the mirror that hung in the hallway and gave himself a quick look over to make sure he was looking his best.  
"I will tell him how I feel," Remus promised himself with confidence as he grabbed his suitcase and got into the nearest taxi to get to Kingscross station.  
Reaching the station he quickly got out of the taxi and grabbed his things from the trunk. Slamming the trunk door closed with a thud he then looked up to see two of his three friends standing at the entrance to the station.  
'I wonder where Sirius could be since he isn't here,' Remus questioned himself. 'Then again he is late alot so he probably hasn't showed up yet.' Still unable to shake the feeling of his heart sinking to his stomach, he forced himself to smile and wave to his other two friends.  
"James! Peter!" He shouted through his semi normal smile.  
"Hey Remus!" James and Peter chimed right back with sincere smiles on their faces. Finally reaching his friends he looks at them and smiles.  
"So do you guys know where Sirius is?" Remus asks normally, and just as the question came out of his mouth a pair of hands reached around and covered his eyes.  
"Guess who?" whispered a voice smoothly into his left ear. Remus had to try and hide his excitement that was beginning to form in his pants. Instead he smirked his normal smirk and answered the voice he knew so well, "Sirius."  
The hands left his eyes and there he was, his black hair was still as well kept as he remembered and his eyes shone like the sun in the darkest days and that grin on his face. 'I can't help but love this man, whom just so happens to be one of my best friends,' Remus thought to himself warmly. Just then the clocks in the station rang ten.  
"We better get going if we want to get our normal places on the train!" James shouted enthusiastically as he ran off ahead with his trolley going straight onto the platform. Each of them took their turns and arrived on the platform, they left their luggage and boarded the train excited to see what this year had in store for them.


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus just let Sirius know how he feels about him. How will Sirius react to this sudden confession from one of his best friends? What will he do with this information?

After a somewhat uneventful train ride, the train slowly comes to a stop while the friends look out the window with excitement. Remus glanced over at Sirius, he could feel his heart swell as he watched his friends' excitement. A smile came to his face, and before he knew it was time to get off the train. Remus quickly stood up and opened the door to their room, holding it from the outside. James walked through first, then Sirius walked out. As soon as he walked through, Remus kept looking after Sirius not thinking, he let go of the door letting it slam on Peters' face.  
"OUCH!" Peter screamed out in agony, covering his face with both his hands. Remus snapped out of his daze of staring after Sirius, and turned to Peter.  
"I'm so sorry Peter," Remus said apologetically while helping him out of the room. Once he finished helping his rat of a friend he ran to catch up with Sirius and James, both of whom were exiting the train at that moment. Shoving his way to the exit, Remus finally got past all of the students and found his way to the door.  
"Hey Remus," Sirius shouted happily while waving his arms in the air. "Did your mind go wandering?"  
"Yeah I got a little lost in my own thoughts," Remus chuckled while scratching the back of his head with a huge smile on his face.  
'Why do I always lose my head when thinking, talking, or even looking at him? Why are you asking yourself that Remus? You know exactly why that is,' Remus thought to himself while unconsciously shaking his head from side to side. A warm hand falls on his shoulder jerking him back to reality. Surprised he jumped a little bit as he whipped around just to come face to face with the person he was just thinking about.  
"Remus, we need to get to the Great Hall so we can eat until we can't eat any more!" Sirius said with so much enthusiasm that he was almost jumping up and down. Looking at the excited wide-eyed Sirius he couldn't help but giggle and started walking towards the hall with a smile on his face.  
"Last one to the Great Hall is a blast-ended skank!" Sirius yelled back at them with a smile on his face, as he took off sprinting towards the hall.  
'You have to tell him now, Remus. Get Sirius' attention and tell him how you feel.' He thought to himself while he was running.  
"Hey!" Remus yelled towards his most energetic friend. "Sirius, I need to talk to you!"  
Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Remus, and waited just outside of the entrance to the Great Hall. Walking up to Sirius he just grabbed his friends' hand and walked off with him.  
"Remus, where are we going?" Sirius questioned while tailing behind his friend.  
"I just have to tell you something that I don't want either James nor Peter to ever find out." Remus stated in a matter of fact tone. Still walking hand in hand they make their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
'This isn't away from prying eyes and listening ears, find some place better,' Remus thinks to himself while leading Sirius towards the boys bathroom. Getting into the bathroom he shuts the door and locks it behind them.  
"Okay now Remus tell me what's going on," Sirius says looking at Remus patiently waiting for him to explain himself.  
"It's much easier to show you," Remus says to the questioning look on his friends' face. Before Sirius could say anything he was pushed up against the cold hard wall. Remus looked at him and then roughly pressed his lips to the warm moist lips of Sirius. Sirius gasped at the sudden kiss and pushed Remus back.  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Sirius asked with his reddening face tilted towards ground to hide it away from Remus.  
"I love you, Sirius." Remus said while lifting Sirius' face and saw that he was blushing. Remus couldn't help but giggle and tell him, "I just had to tell you that and that I can't live without you."


	3. Budding Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well one secret is out in this starting to bud romance. But yet another secret is being kept from one. Finally Sirius will tell Remus how he feels about him. And Remus is worrying as the time he is trying to keep his things hidden is about to come to pass. What will happen with this secret that is trying to be so desperately kept?

Remus looked lovingly at the blushing Sirius still looking up at him. Pulling Sirius' face towards his own, as if to show him that his feelings were sincere. Sirius placed his finger on Remus' lips, and looked at him while his face was still bright red.  
"Remus," Sirius said straight to him. "This is a lot to take in all at one time. Please give me some time to think about my feelings."  
Remus looked down at Sirius, his smile slowly fading from his lips. "Ok Sirius, take your time, I will wait for your answer," Remus said solemnly while walking to the door. 'I hope he answers with his feelings soon,' he thought to himself as he unlocked and opened the door. He hung his head low and walked out of the bathroom alone towards the common room.  
He walked into the common room with his head still hung low, still deep in thought. 'I'm so worried that I might have scared him, and he won't want anything to do with me,' Remus worried with a frown on his lips. He kept walking to his bed, since he didn't seem to have an appetite. As he laid down in bed, he pulled out his precious picture and stared at Sirius as he drifted into his troubled sleep.  
Remus started opening his eyes slowly, and then sat up in his bed. He looked towards the window and saw the moon was still in the sky. 'Go back to sleep, but if you hadn't gone to sleep so early then you wouldn't be awake right now,' Remus thought as he laid his head down. He felt around for his picture, then jolted up when he couldn't find it.  
"Hey Remus," a voice whispered towards him. He looked to the chair next to his bed and saw that Sirius was sitting there holding his precious picture and was staring at it. Sirius put the picture down next to Remus' bed, and moved to where he was sitting on the corner of the bed.  
"Ummmm... Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. He sat up and rested his back on the headboard of his bed while staring at Sirius, whom was inching closer to him. Sirius gets within a few inches of Remus' face and then he looked down for a second took a deep breath and looked back up with his face bright red. He quickly pressed his lips to Remus' lips, Remus' eyes opened wide in shock, but then he ran his hands through Sirius' hair and pulled his face closer to his own to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along Sirius' bottom lip as if to ask for entrance to the sweet moist cavern of his mouth. Sirius gave Remus a small quick peck and looked at him, his face as red as a tomato.  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Remus asked with a smile on his face while choking back tears of joy.  
"Yes," Sirius answered back with a wide smile on his face. Remus grabbed him around his waist and pulled him down into bed with him and snuggled his face into his neck letting his warm tears slowly flow from his eyes.  
"I love you, Sirius." Remus said joyfully while drifting off to sleep, with his love in his arms.  
"I love you too, Remus." Was the last thing heard before sleep took the both of them.  
Upon hearing the others scuffing around the dormitory, Remus opened one eye to see Sirius in bed also, so he shut the one eye that was open yet again to wait until all the others all left. Having heard the door close he sat up in bed and started getting ready while looking over at the now empty bed where Sirius was just laying a few moments ago.  
'Why didn't he wake me up? I mean we are dating now right?' He sighed as he walked past the bed and out the door.  
'Since first period today is a free period, might want to talk about getting your own room since you're a werewolf now,' Remus told himself as he made his way to the headmasters' office. He made it to the eagle statue then looked down took a deep breath before looking back up to the statue.  
"Sherbet Lemon," he said confidently. After having walked up the staircase, he went to knock on the door when it opened by itself.  
"Come in Mr. Lupin," a gentle voice called out from the room. He snuck into the room and looked around to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Dumbledore put down his copy of The Daily Prophet and walked up to Remus.  
"Is there something you wish to ask me?" He questioned Remus with a look in his eyes that told him that he knew what he was about to ask the headmaster.  
"May I ask for my own room headmaster?" Remus asked while looking hum straight in his eyes.  
"Yes, I will have Professor McGonagall ready a room for you Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said. "May I ask why you need to have your own room?"  
Remus went on to explain to him what had happened to him over the summer. While he was explaining, Dumbledore nodded as if he already knew what had taken place during the summer vacation.  
"I understand why you need a room, perhaps let your friends and Professor Slughorn know. And why I say Professor Slughorn is so he might be able to brew a potion to help you with your transformations," Dumbledore said knowing full well what Remus was about to say.  
"I can't tell my friends," Remus said while lowering his eyes.  
"I am pretty sure that your friends will be very supportive, but it is ultimately your decision. At least one of your friends will find out sooner or later," Dumbledore says looking over his half moon glasses with a smile on his face.  
'Does he know about Sirius and I? There's no way that he could know,' Remus thought to himself.  
"Thank you headmaster. Now I have to get going to Potions class," Remus said with a nervous smile on his face as he left the room.


	4. Uneasy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius' relationship is at an all time high without making love. But suddenly Remus tells Sirius that he needs to be alone for the night when they have been spending almost every night together. What will happen next? Will Sirius be worried enough to check on Remus, or will be listen to Remus' wishes?

A few weeks have passed since Remus moved into his own room after his private discussion with Dumbledore. Sirius had been spending most of his nights in the new found solitary of Remus' room, sharing the bed with his beloved. The candles flickered to show that it was almost morning, and Remus opened his eyes while still feeling the warm body beneath his arms. He leaned over to whisper in his beloved's ear.

"Wake up Sirius, it's time for us to get ready for school today," He whispered while gently nudging the wavy haired teen. Sirius rolled over and pulled the covers over his head with such force that made Remus fall off of the bed and onto the cold hard floor.

"Ouch!" Remus let out pretty loud. "Ok that's it!"

He stood up really quick, jumped onto the bed and pushed Sirius off onto the floor with a loud thud.

'Why the hell did he take all my covers when I was trying to wake him up nicely?' Remus questioned himself. He looked over the edge of the bed to see if Sirius woke up from the fall, but he saw that Sirius was still soundly asleep. Getting down onto the floor next to him, Remus bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Just then Sirius turned to look and Remus as he wiped his eyes and stretched.

"Good morning Remus," Sirius said mid-yawn. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm really fucking sore Sirius," He said while glaring at the crazy haired teen.

Sirius sat up really fast and looked worried as his wavy dark chocolate hair fell into his line of sight. Seeing the innocent look on Sirius' face, Remus couldn't stay angry at him at all. He moved the hair out of the deep brown eyes, and pulled his face towards his own into his lips. He held his face towards his own and took in all of his scent and taste before breaking the sweet kiss.

"God, I just can't ever stay mad at you love," Remus smiled at the blushing face of his love. He lifted himself off of the floor and held his hand out to Sirius to help him up so they could both get ready for their long day.

Later after their long day of classes and exams, the two started to head back to Remus' room together when he looked out the tall windows, and saw that the moon was starting to peek out from behind the clouds.

"Umm, Sirius, I have to stay in my room tonight and you will have to go back to the common room with James and Peter." Remus said slowly picking up speed to get ready to run down the hall to his room as quickly as he possibly could.

"Remus?" Sirius barely got out before he could barely see the love of his life's back down the hall. He was very worried for him but he decided to abide by the wishes of Remus by turning around and heading to the Gryffindor common room.

'How could I have forgotten what night it was?' Remus questioned himself in a disgusted tone.

'I guess it could have been because I was enjoying myself so much that I lost track of time.' He shook his head as he was getting upset with himself. He just kept on running just as fast as he possibly could until he finally got to his room and shut the door behind himself to get ready for a very long night ahead of him.

Sirius POV

'I am very bloody worried about him,' Sirius thought to himself. 'Why doesn't he want me near him tonight?' All he could do was think while absentmindedly walking towards the Great Hall to join his other friends. Walking with his head tilted towards the ground with his hair falling in his face he was just completely deep in thought when he heard rushed footsteps heading right towards him.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled while sprinting in full force down the hallway towards Sirius.

As soon as James got to Sirius, he gave him a huge hug accompanied by a noogie to the head. Looking behind him seeing Peter running but out of breath by the time he got to the other two friends.

"Are you SIRIUSLY out of breath you little rat?" James asked jokingly towards Peter.

Sirius started giggling at the two exchanging jokes, and goofing around.

'I am actually pretty happy about this,' Sirius thought to himself while he was giggling. 'This helps to take my mind off of whatever is going on with Remus.'

"Hey James, Peter I have something to talk to you guys about," He said in a very serious manner towards the two, who kept bantering back and forth. They stopped and looked at him with a look in their eyes saying that they were all ears to hear what he had to say.

"First guys, we have to go somewhere away from peering eyes and listening ears," Sirius whispered while looking around trying to think of some place to go.

The three started walking through the school looking for a room away from everyone, and where no one would think to look for them. Just as they were passing a hallway, they started hearing a noise coming from what was a wall at the end of the hallway. As they stared down the hallway they moved towards the wall where a door started forming. They stared as the door fully formed, then looked at each other, shrugged and opened the door. Once they were on the other side of the door it started to disappear just as it had appeared.

"This must be the Room of Requirement that the older students were telling us about our first year," Peter said while looking at James and Sirius, both of them smiling widely while looking at all of the stuff all over the room. They split up and started walking through the room taking in everything that was piled into the room.

'We all need to come back here and go through everything when Remus is feeling better,' Sirius thought to himself as he made his way back towards where they walked into the room. He waited around for a few minutes for his other two friends, and once they got to the front of the room they were carrying their weight worth of stuff.

"Did you guys really need to get sooo much stuff?" Sirius asked while choking back laughter at the sight of Peter struggling to carry all of the items he had grabbed. Sirius had pulled back his robes and showed his small find but it was a very nice necklace, with an hourglass inside three gold circles.

"Ok,"Sirius stated while putting away his nice find. "Now we have to talk a little serious about what's going on with Remus."

"Why what's going on with Remus?" James questioned with a concerned tone in him voice.

"Why hasn't Remus been in the dormitory for the past few weeks?" Peter asked.

"Why haven't you been in our dormitory for the past few weeks?" asked James.

"What has been happening between you two because you guys are always gone at the same time?" questioned Peter.

Sirius couldn't focus on any of the questions since they kept asking many more questions. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and just thought about how worried he was for Remus.

'It might be the time to tell them about me and Remus, and also tell them what I am worried most about since he looked out of the window. He might be a werewolf and doesn't want us to know for some reason.' Sirius was thinking while drowning out the questions being asked to him by the other two. He then opened his eyes and looked at his two friends.

"Ok the only thing you guys need to worry about is that Remus got his own room, because Dumbledore thought he would need his own room. Remus asked me to not visit him tonight which normally we study and practice our different lessons, but tonight he refused and it seemed like he was freaking out about something. He ran off right after he told me I couldn't come by tonight." Sirius explained to the two as he resolved that he would let Remus decide when would be the best time for them to tell their friends about them being together.

"So you are worried that something is wrong?" James asked with his eyes looking straight into his friends' eyes to fully take in the seriousness of Sirius' worry.

"Yes, or at least that he is having some issues where he really needs his friends but doesn't want to talk about it. I will be going to his room as soon as we are finished here to find out what's wrong," Sirius said flatly. The door then started to form again, as Sirius was wanting to leave. As soon as the door had completely formed Sirius opened it and walked out.

'I have to help Remus no matter the cost. And if he is what I think he is, I have to hurry to get there before he transforms.' Sirius thought to himself as he started picking up speed and was sprinting towards Remus' room.


	5. The Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius decided to go and check on Remus, and it's a full moon out tonight. Hopefully nothing bad will happen, but something bad will happen. Just as a warning the next couple of chapters are a bit bloody. There is a transformation that happens in this chapter. And we get a glimpse of what's going on in James Potters' head.

Remus POV

BANG BANG BANG!

Remus heard a nervous yet loud knocking on his door.

'Who the hell is at my door? It better not be Sirius, since I told him to stay away from me right now.' Remus thought to himself as he struggled to make his way to the door, feeling the change starting throughout his entire body. Slowly having opened the door he saw the face of the man he loves, as well as the one thing he didn't need to come in, the light of a full moon.

"Remus, what's wrong with you tonight?" Sirius questioned with his voice shaking a little bit. He pushed the door open with one hand placed firmly on the door and the other reaching out to Remus. He swatted Sirius' hand away from him as he tried with all his might to shut the door as to keep Sirius out of the room on a night like this.

"Can't you just take a hint and leave?" Remus slightly yelled at him while looking at the floor in pain from the transformation. Sirius looked at his lover and saw that he was in pain so he completely pushed his way into the room they normally share, then shut the door behind him. Remus fell onto the floor with the pain he was feeling and looked up briefly into his lovers eyes.

'Please don't let me hurt Sirius tonight, I don't know what I would do if he got hurt,' Remus pleaded with the werewolf inside of him whom was about to show himself. Then everything faded to black in his vision.

Sirius POV

"Remus, are you ok?" Sirius dropped to the floor and started shaking his lovers' shoulder gently. He felt Remus' forehead since all he could see was beads of sweat dripping down his hair and starting to form a small puddle by his head. He pulled Remus' head into his lap and started to stroke his hair, trying to comfort him from the pain he was bound to be feeling. He started to viciously shake from head to toe, and Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes. He pulled his love closer to him in his arms, while Remus' body started to slowly change form.

"I'm here for you, forever and always." Sirius said while starting to rock back and forth with Remus' changing body in his arms. As he started to stroke his loves hair again he found that his hands were full of hair. He stopped rocking and looked down at the changing body in his arms, the body was growing in height and the spine was very visible as the clothes were being ripped apart by the ever changing body. Then just as suddenly as Remus had started shaking he completely stopped, and he started to stand up from the floor.

"Oh Merlin, Remus you're ok!" Sirius jumped up from the ground and wrapped his arms around his love. He looked up from where his face was buried into the chest before him to see glittering eyes looking down at him. The eyes he was staring into were not that of the love of his life, but some sort of animal whom looked like it wanted to tear Sirius apart limb by limb.

He started to slowly back away from the animal now in front of him, hoping that it would not take notice of him inching slowly away. As soon as he backed all the way to the door and put his hand on the knob, it made a small jiggling noise as he tried to twist the knob to open the door. The animal quickly spun around to look at Sirius with a fire in its eyes, and had dropped down to all fours as to make it easier to catch it's prey.

"Remus, please I know you're in there don't hurt me please," Sirius started begging to the beast which was snarling at him viciously. He finally twisted the knob to escape the room, but when he tried to pull it the animal lunged straight for him. All he could feel was pain as it dug its' claws into his chest, pulling him down to the ground as to make it easier for it to devour him bit by bit. Sirius was screaming in pain as the beast ripped into his flesh and started to rip into his arm with its' teeth.

"It's ok I don't blame you, Remus, I love you and this beast is just taking over right now," Sirius barely mumbled out as he started to see black come into his vision. 'No I can't pass out now! I have to be here for Remus, he needs my help!' He was screaming at himself, as he slowly passed out from the shock and blood loss from the attack.

James POV

'I think that something might have happened between Sirius and Remus,' James thought to himself. He ran towards Remus' room and saw Dumbledore heading the same way with Madam Pomfrey. He suddenly stopped as he was getting close to where they were walking down the hallway.

"Headmaster are you heading to Remus' room also?" James asked him while trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Potter, yes I am going to Mr. Lupins' room to check on him since it is his first full moon during school," He told James while looking at him over his half moon glasses.

"Why then did you bring Madam Pomfrey, Headmaster?" James questioned while looking at her with a look on his face that said, no offense to her whatsoever. Dumbledore just gave James the look that said that he knew that Sirius was there and might need some of her help.

"We might want to get over to Mr. Lupins' room right now so then we can help if it is necessary," He stated to James and they headed over to Remus' room. Once they got there Madam Pomfrey screamed as soon as the door opened enough to show the horror of what was inside the room. All they could hear was snarling, and crunching coming from inside the room.


	6. A Secret Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headmaster, Madam Pomfrey, James, and Professor Slughorn showed up to Remus' room. Only Madam Pompfrey had seen the horrors within the room, and wanted to keep James from seeing two of his friends the way that she had seen them. Still we get a glimpse into James' head and his thoughts.

James burst into the room even with Madam Pomfrey trying to hold him back from witnessing what she had just seen. When he pushes himself past her and into the room all he sees is a mangled body that looks like his friend Sirius. He quickly looks up when he hears a growling from across the room, and comes locked in a gaze with the amber eyes of a werewolf.

"Oh my..." James whispered softly in shock. He started to back off slowly as the animal kept its eyes locked on him as if he was next. When he grabbed the edge of the door it creaked ever so slightly, which made the werewolf lunge towards a defenseless James. Dumbledore swiftly put himself between the student and the creature. He abruptly and quietly threw a spell at it and it then fell to the ground completely unconsious. After the headmaster checked to make sure everything was safe, he turned around and glanced at James solemnly and waved his hand at Professor Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey for them to do what was needed of them.

"Do you understand what that was," Dumbledore questioned while delicately pointing towards the creature. "And do you know why he is in the castle?" James was staring at the creature almost as if he was in a trance.

'Wait, did the headmaster just call that MONSTER a HE?' James thought to himself in shock. Pulling himself out of the trance-like state he had previously been in, then he turned to the aging wizard.

"I know what that creature is, that is a werewolf, we learned about them in our third year in defense against the dark arts, headmaster," James said while trailing off slightly at the end of his statement. Dumbledore looked at him with an understanding look in his eyes. He then motioned for James to finish what he had to say.

"Why did you call that monster a he, headmaster?" He asked his elder, whom was looking over his half moon spectacles. The headmaster looked at his student for a few moments waiting to see if he would understand what was happening. He took a breath like he was going to explain to the boy what was going on, when Madam Pomfrey interrupted their little chat.

"Headmaster, the boy will need to be taken to the hospital wing I have done all I can here for now," She let him know with haste. He went in and picked up the boy and looked towards Professor Slughorn and told him, "Professor if you would stay here and work on a potion to help the boy." All the professor did was nervously nod towards him while not taking his eyes away from his work.

"Mr. Potter we will be taking Mr. Black to the hospital wing, but he will need to be left alone for his healing process. So please go on with your days as normal as you can until we give you word on how your friends are doing," Dumbledore said very caringly to the young lad knowing he would be worried no matter what. He walked off and left James there thinking about what he had to do.

'I guess I will just try to wait and see what happens with Sirius, I am still wondering about what happened to Remus though. But with the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey looking after Sirius, he most definitely will recover from all of the attack I believe,' James thought to himself while he was walking off towards the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius POV

Sirius jolted from his sleep to find himself not in his bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, but instead he looked around to see the hospital wing encompass him. He tried to lift himself up to sit in the bed, but found it was difficult for him. Pulling back the sheets he saw all the bandages covering his body and discovered that his right arm was in a sling. He then looked out the haunting windows to see a very slim moon that barely cast any light into the wing.

"Mr. Black how do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked from the front of the hospital wing. She came over to him as fast and graceful as she always did while handling a tray with some sort of drink on it and a glass. Sirius watched her from the bed since he did not have the energy or the balance to get up into a sitting position. She came over to him, set down the tray on his bedside table and helped him sit up as best as she could and brought some more pillows to help him stay sitting up. She gave him the drink and tilted it to where he could finish the drink.

"How long have I been unconscious, Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius questioned with a bitter look on his face from drinking the medicine. She took the glass from him and looked down towards the bed he was laying in, put the glass back on the bedside table.

"You have been unconscious for two weeks," She stated with sorrow in her voice, never once taking her eyes from the bed. Starting to fidget with the covers, she finally looked up at the student and opened her mouth like she was going to say something when the hospital wing doors opened and slammed shut. He turned his eyes towards the door and he saw none other than the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, waltzing towards him. Reaching where the student lay in the cot of the room, he quickly whispered to Madam Pomfrey and then waved her to exit the room.

"Do you remember why you are here, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked while looking over his glasses at the child whom was trying to understand what had happened to him two weeks ago. He looked up at his headmaster and tried his best to shake his head, while unknowingly having a hint of sadness in his eyes. His elder let out a sigh while sadly shaking his head in disbelief at what was going on with his student.

"You are here because of Madam Pomfrey and I," He paused while searching the lads eyes for any hint of what had happened to return to him. Without seeing what he had hoped would spark the young ones memory back he continued, "We stopped you from being killed by a werewolf, my dear boy."

As soon as the headmaster finished his sentence, all of Sirius' memories flooded back to him on what had happened that night. From the way he felt going to see how Remus was doing and all of his worry turning into pity for his love. And the moment he walked into the room until the moment he blacked out while looking into the eyes of what his love had turned into. He then looked at Dumbledore with a very serious and solemn look on his face.

"Remus is a werewolf," Sirius stated and then went on. "I have to see him, and I have to show him how I can support him and help him know he's not alone in this."

"Well that makes me very happy to know from you Mr. Black. You will however have to wait for a little while longer, so you can fully heal." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. Sirius fell back asleep with a smile on his face knowing soon he would help the love of his life.


	7. Heating It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in the hospital wing, Remus is worried since he has not seen the man he loves in weeks. Things start to get a little steamy in that creaky metal framed cot. Look forward to the next chapter since things will get even more intense between the two lovers.

Remus POV

Walking towards the hospital wing with his head hung low looking towards the ground, with guilt making him feel completely down.

'I haven't even seen Sirius since before I changed, but I am so worried about him,' Remus thought to himself as he reached the doors of the hospital wing. He reached his hand out to open the door but just as he was about to open it his hand froze in hesitation. Questions started to flood his mind one right after another making it hard for him to focus on anything.

'What if he hates me for what I did to him?'

'What did I even do to him?'

'What if he thinks I am a monster?'

'Why would he even want to be anywhere near me after this?'

Remus pushed back his thoughts and endless questions, while he shook his head and took a deep breath as he pulled the door open to see the one he loves. As soon as he closed the door behind him he turned around to find which bed Sirius was staying in. He spotted the dark tuft of wavy hair at the end of the hospital wing, starting towards him the nervousness he had repressed started to resurface.

'Maybe I should just leave and wait for him to wake up and see if he actually wants to see me at all after everything that has happened,' Remus thought to himself. He turned back around towards the door but as he was doing so he stubbed his foot on the nearest bed, and it rang through the whole wing. He winced at the sound that he had just made by a complete accident, and he turned his head to where he could look towards Sirius' bed to make sure that he didn't wake up from banging his foot on the metal hospital bed.

"Remus, is that you?" questioned a smooth yet deep voice that Sirius only had when he would just wake up from a deep sleep. Wincing at the voice that had called out to him from the hospital bed, he turned towards the sound of a creaking and groaning bed.

"Yes, Sirius, it's me," Remus said while walking towards the hospital bed and sat on the edge of it, but was not wanting to look at what he had done to the one he loves. Hearing Sirius wince in pain he looked up and helped him sit up in bed so they could maybe talk together and so then more importantly Remus would know what was going to happen to them as a couple. He looked Sirius over noticing that he only had a few bandages covering his arms, chest, and one leg. The covers were tossed over to cover the bandages, well most of the places that were bandaged up.

'He must have noticed that I was staring at them, I wonder how long it has been since I attacked him as a werewolf.' As he was wondering to himself how long it had been since he last saw his beloved, Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and placed it on his own chest.

"Don't worry I am alive," He smiled groggily at him, as if he was trying to keep him from worrying too much about what had happened in the past little while. He looked at the smile on his loves face and that helped him feel a bit more at ease about everything.

'I guess he does not want anything to change between us,' he thought to himself as he let out a sigh of relief. He then hurriedly pulled his hand off of Sirius' chest and looked away from him towards the small flame in the lantern. Sirius felt the tension when the hand was ripped from his chest and Remus had looked away from him.

"I am here for you Remus, I do know you are a werewolf. It doesn't matter what you are I love you, and you can always count on me no matter what happens." Sirius said with all seriousness and pulled Remus into a hug.

'No matter what he is going to be here for me?' Remus questioned himself, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around the man he loves very gently so as not to hurt him.

“Are you sure that you will always be here for me?” He asked as he looked down at the wavy haired man in his arms with some sorrow in his eyes. Then looked away yet again and murmured, “Even if I do the same thing to you again if I don't take my potion?”

“Of course I will always be here for you no matter what,” Sirius snapped and looked up at Remus a little too quickly and gave a tiny look in his eyes that showed he was hurt from the move.

“Sirius, my love,” Remus said looking into the eyes of his beloved. “Don't strain yourself you need to get well soon so then we can share how much we love each other.” He said while giving a sexy smirk and then put his hand through the dark chocolate wavy hair while holding it gently and leaned in.

“Mmmhh...” Sirius let out a small moan when Remus started to devour his lips. He put more force behind the already passionate kiss to deepen it, then he pushed his tongue into Sirius' mouth and started to explore each and every crevasse only to stop and massage the tongue that was limp in the middle of the mouth. As he was passionately kissing, he let his hand go down to where Sirius' member was safely tucked away. He felt the heat coming from out of his pants and smirked into the kiss and started to gently stroke the member from the outside of the pants. 

He suddenly broke the kiss and lovingly touched the tips of their noses together, and saw the lust in his partners eyes. Remus gave a big smirk and pulled his hand away from the throbbing member, only to put his finger over Sirius' lips.

“Now you have something to look forward to when you get better, so get better soon!” Remus said delicately and pulled back his finger. “I love you so very much!” He said while getting up from where he sat and started to leave the hospital wing to go to his room. Before leaving the wing he looked back towards the love of his life, and all he saw was a dumbfounded Sirius looking his way with lust, love, and yearning in his eyes.


	8. Shared Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is still in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and Remus tells James about their relationship. But how will he take it? And what will happen when Sirius gets out of the hospital?

Sirius POV

'What was that all about?' Sirius asked himself with confusion. All he could do was keep staring towards the entrance to the hospital, and was completely focused on trying to recollect all of the emotions and sensations he felt. He then remembered about how moist Remus' lips were, how he meticulously maneuvered his tongue around to explore his mouth. Feeling himself becoming aroused yet again, he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind.

“NO!” He screamed at the top of his lungs while shaking his head vigorously to get the memory out of his thoughts. 

“I have to focus on getting better so then when Remus and I spend the night together again we can pick up where we left off,” He calmly told himself, while gently lowering himself back into bed and pulled the covers over himself cautiously. 

'Well I guess I need to try and go to sleep so I can heal,' Sirius thinks to himself while he closes his eyes and starts to drift off to sleep with his mind thinking all about the pleasure he felt earlier that day.

Remus POV

Upon arriving back at the Gryffindor common room, he was greeted by his other two friends.

“Hey Remus!” James shouted exasperated at him, with a worried look on his face, and he could see that he had some questions that he wanted to ask.

“James,” Remus started to say with a smile on his face. “Sirius is doing well just a couple weeks more and he will be up and about just like nothing ever happened.”

“So around holiday break?” James questioned while looking at him with a sigh of relief. “Can we have a chat in your room? We need to talk about what happened that night.”

Without saying a word Remus nodded and turned around to face the entrance to the common room, and signaled for James to follow him. Then he walked off knowing that James was behind him and following very closely, all the way to his room where they could talk in private about what happened on that night two weeks ago. As soon as they turn down the dimly lit hallway that leads to Remus' room, he turns around to make sure that James was still there.

“Ok James this is my room do you want to wait until we are inside? Or would you like to ask me anything out here? No one ever comes near here thanks to our Headmaster and Professor Slughorn,” Remus stated very matter-of-factly with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

“When did you get turned? And who did that to you?” James asked, and once he started asking what was on his mind the floodgate opened to everything that he had been wanting to know for awhile now. “Why was Sirius so worried about you? Where has Sirius been at night? Why has he not been staying in the Gryffindor boys dormitory?”

“Woah there James,” Remus said with a slight giggle in his voice while he was motioning with his hands to slow down on the questions that were being shot at him like the unforgivable curses. “I will answer each question as you ask them. So to answer both of your first questions, I got turned over the summer by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. Now ask your next question please.”

“Where has Sirius been at night? I have noticed that he hasn't been staying in his bed in our dormitory.”

“Well, James,” Remus said with a slight shaking in his voice. “I think we might want to go inside the room for me to answer that question. I do not want anyone to overhear this, especially our other friend he might not be as accepting as I hope you are.”

James POV

And with that he turned around and opened up his door waiting for James to go into the room. 

'I have a feeling I know what is going on, I just want to hear it from my friend instead of just having a sneaking suspicion hidden away in my mind.' James thought to himself as he entered the room. He kept his eyes open and searched for signs of Sirius living in the same room with Remus, and he got plenty of proof. Looking around the room he saw collections of The Daily Prophet with scribbles all over them, Sirius' clothes thrown over the dresser, and his school books and bag were sitting in the desk chair. He then heard the door shut and he turned around quickly so as to look right at his friend as he would explain everything.

“Ok,” Remus started with a sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed. “You might want to sit down to hear the answer to your question.”

James pulled up the only empty chair in the room towards the edge of the bed and looked at his friend with intrigue and put his chin in his hands while leaning towards him.

Taking a deep breath so he could calm down, he looked straight at his friend in the eyes and started to speak calmly with nervousness in his voice, “Sirius has been staying here with me.”

“I can see that, hehe,” James said looking around at all of Sirius' stuff all over the room.

“Oh, yeah I got lonely and cuddled with some of his clothes,” Remus said while cracking a slight smile. “And Sirius and I are....”

“Are you guys an ITEM?!” James shouted at Remus with a smile on his face that stretched from one ear to the other.

“Yes we are together,” He said to his excited friend.

“Finally! For Merlins' sake, Sirius has constantly been talking about you since we were fourth years. I have been telling him for two years to talk to you about it, but he would always ask 'What if he doesn't feel the same way' or 'I don't want to ruin such an amazing friendship.' All I would tell him was that he would never know unless he talked to you,” James rambled to his friend without ever taking a breath.

“So... Sirius felt the same way about me for two years?” Remus mumbled to himself, and then looked at James with his eyes tearing up. “How do you feel about me and Sirius, James?”

“I am so happy for you two! I will always support you guys, so if either one of you need to ever talk about anything, just come to me and I'll listen!” James stated with so much energy that he was about to start jumping around the room.

Remus POV

“Oh really? You support us being together?” Remus questioned with a smile on his face as he sighed in relief. “Thank you so very much James. But that's what I needed to do to answer your questions, for now I need rest. Me changing a couple weeks ago still has me worn out.”

“Ok I will see you later, Remus!” James exclaimed as he started to leave the homely room. Before he completely left and shut the door, he turned around to his friend as if he remembered something. “Oh yeah and all of us will be here for you during your changes that are bound to happen!”

“Thank you James, I am so very lucky to have such great friends to support me through everything!” He told his friend before the door was shut and he made his way to the bed. He slowly pulled back the covers and laid himself down in the bed. Letting himself slowly be claimed by the dark warmth of slumber, only had one thought on his mind.

'I can't wait for Sirius to get better so we can spend time together, and pick up where we left off in the hospital wing,' Is what he thought as he drifted off to sleep with pleasant dreams of what will happen.

Sirius POV

'I am getting released in the morning from this dreadful place,' Sirius thought to himself while looking at the flickering light coming from the lantern next to the hospital cot. Leaning over to twist the knob on the lantern, he turned off the light. He laid back down in bed as he thought of Remus, he drifted off into the warmth of sleep.

The sun started to peer in through the windows of the Hospital Wing. Sirius was awoken to a very familiar smell, the sweet smell of mossy oak. As he opened his eyes they wandered towards his bedside where he saw the golden waves that were completely messy, showing that he had probably been there all night.

“Hey sleepyhead,” He muttered under his breath with a smile on his face, while ruffling his hand with one hand. Remus twitched at the gesture and sleepily raised his head until his eyes could be clearly seen by the other, his eyes were glazed over with sleep which made him look even more sexy. He then stretched out to wake up a bit more, and looked at Sirius with with a grin on his face.

“Good morning babe,” He purred sensually while his eyes were a deep emerald green with sleep. “I heard you are getting out of here today. So when I came in to check on you last night Madam Pomfrey told me I could stay here and when you woke up this morning, I could escort you out of this hell hole.”

“Oh, ok!” Sirius exclaimed excitedly as he jumped out of bed and started gathering what little he had with him so he could leave. He turned around and looked at Remus with a bag slung over his shoulder while wearing a skin tight tank top and his sleep pants. “Ready to go now?”

“Of course I am,” He teased and got up walking towards the doors opening one and looked back. “Are you?”

Sirius looked straight down at the floor and walked past him, then heard the door shut behind him. The entire walk back to their room was rather quiet with only a few words exchanged here and there. Finally they arrived at the room and Remus opened the door for him again, he walks into the room and puts his things down near the bed. He heard the door close to the room, and footsteps quietly approaching him. Turning around he weaves his fingers through Remus' hair and starts kissing him, as soon as he felt the member before him heating up he put his hand down the pants in front of him. Remus then gently grasps the throat in front of him and ferociously spins him around and pins him to the door. His eyes glowing a vibrant amber color.

Remus growled to him with a devilish yet sexy smirk on his lips, “I hope you know what you just started.”


End file.
